


We're All Delinquent Kids

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, And Dean Is Okay With That, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent John Winchester, Because He loves Cas, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is an good boyfriend, Closeted Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Dean Winchester, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Physical Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Didn't Know, Sam does a bad, Sam outs dean, Sex-Repulsed Castiel (Supernatural), This Is Kind Of Sam's Fault, Violence, about the abuse, but he didn't mean to, but not worse than in the show, except it's John not some random monster of the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Kids Fighting Parents.*~*It was a stupid argument, Dean could barely even remember how it had started. John had said something insulting about the LGBT+ community - well, he called it the LGBT-UVWXYZ community, but who was counting - and Sam, in all of his self righteous teenage fury, had been unable to let that pass.ORIn which John finds out about Dean's boyfriend and is //not// happy about it.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 267
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	We're All Delinquent Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first thing I need to say is, Thanks for clicking on my story!! I hope you like it! Title is from 'Little Game' bu Benny.
> 
> Second of all, Sam does something in this fic, which is NOT OKAY, he's young and Dean forgives him quickly, but don't out other people, never, even if there will be no negative outcomes, it isn't your choice to make. The person should be allowed to come out when and how they choose, never included in that, so yeah. Don't out people.
> 
> With that said, here is the story, enjoy!!

“You can’t do this!” Sam yelled at John, even going as far to stomp his foot as though he expected that to help him get his point across. It actually made him look like a toddler having a tantrum, but Dean wasn’t going to point that out. If he knew what was best, he would keep the attention off him for as long as he could. By which he meant he would stay out of it until it seemed like Sam might be in danger, then he would jump in.

It was a stupid argument, Dean could barely even remember how it had started. John had said something insulting about the LGBT+ community - well, he called it the LGBT-UVWXYZ community, but who was counting - and Sam, in all of his self righteous teenage fury, had been unable to let that pass. Dean was proud of him, he really was, he was standing up for his friends and the things he believed in, but Dean was also scared. Sam was using real people as examples, talking about his friends who were part of that community, yelling how they weren’t lesser, nor were they dirty or wrong or any of those things.

This wouldn’t have been a problem… except…

Dean was bi. He had a boyfriend called Cas, who just so happened to be asexual.

Also known as perfect points for Sam’s argument.

He knew, in theory, that Sam would never purposefully out him. But Sam was angry, Sam didn’t see that this was an argument he just wasn’t going to win, and Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot Dean’s closeted situation, and tried to use Dean as an example.

“I can do or say what I want,” John sneered back, “I’m your dad, if I don’t want you to be friends with a load of fags then that’s my choice.” John doesn’t seem to realise the flaws in his idea, it would be impossible to keep Sam away from the others at school, so all he could really do was stop allowing Sam to meet up with his friends out of school and even that wouldn't work very well. Still, Dean didn't point that out. There was no better way to get John's anger directed to him than pointing out flaws, and Dean actually had self preservation instincts.

Unlike, it seemed, his idiot brother.

"You can't stop me from seeing all gay people," Sam pointed out with a condescending tone, causing Dean to very enthusiastically mentally face palm. "I'm surrounded by non-straight people all the time and there is nothing you can do about that, so don't even pretend you can."

John grinned, probably seeing an opening to prove to Sam that he was wrong, and accidentally falling straight into Sam's trap. "you aren't surrounded by gay people right now!" he called, glee filling his face.

Dean desperately tried to make eye contact with Sam, trying to send a message in a single look, but Sam wasn't looking. He could prove John wrong, and he wasn't thinking through what he was saying. He knew in theory what could happen to people with homophobic parents, but he hadn't seen what happened once he was in his room, he hadn't seen the hits and the kicks. As far as Sam knew, the worst that could happen would be a yelling match - no change there - or Dean could get thrown out - in which case that would probably be better, they could go to Bobby's. Sam just didn't realise, so he didn't even pause.

"Really? Because Dean's in here."

The room froze, John very slowly started turning around to face his oldest son, who was still sitting in his seat but was now frozen up. He was terrified, he had no idea what was about to happen, all he knew was that it was bad.

"Dean?" John asked, his voice quiet and calm in a way which did nothing to hide the fury beneath it. "What does Dean have to do with this?"

Dean doesn't respond, too scared to even think the answer, never mind vocalise it. He knew that Sam didn't mean for this, he didn't know what kind of shit was about to rain down, he was just young and passionate and wasn't thinking things through, but Dean still couldn't help the absolute hate which bubbled up. Only for a moment, less than that, but it was there. He knew the shit that was about to happen, and he hated the fact that it wasn't even his fault this time.

Well, it was his choice to have a boyfriend, and to introduce him to Sam, but still. He had never planned to tell John, and even if he ever did it would be once he was far away and John couldn't do anything to hurt him.

It wasn't his fault he was like this, it wasn't his fault John now knew.

"Dean has a boyfriend," Sam said, still sounding proud at destroying John's argument, but now sounding a bit more hesitant. He clearly picked up on the fact something was happening. He noticed something was wrong, even if he didn't know how bad.

"You do?" John asked, staring right into Dean's eyes. He tried to sink down, disappear through his chair, but still John didn't look away while he patiently waited for an answer. Dean knew the patience was just an act, and that he would blow any moment now. It was better he got it over with.

"Yes sir," he muttered quietly, staring at the table so he didn’t have to see the disgust on John’s face. He knew it would be there, after all this wasn’t the child John raised, no family of John’s would like people of the same gender as them, but… Dean did and he wasn’t going to change that. He loved Cas, that was just how it was.

“Why do you have a boyfriend?” John asked, his voice was filled with barely concealed hate as he practically spat the word 'boyfriend' out.

Dean could see Sam's eyes widened in shock as he looked between his older brother and his dad. He looked so confused about why Dean looked so scared, and why John looked so angry, but Dean had no time to explain it to him. This would be bad, he could tell it, and he couldn't protect himself. But he could protect his brother.

"Sam, go to your room," he called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off John as he slowly started moving towards him. He could hear that Sam hadn't moved yet, but he trusted his brother to listen to I'm and get out in time. Dean swallowed audibly, making a split second decision when he saw the pure hate in John's eyes, "Call Cas," he added on, not missing the way Sam froze for a second before throwing himself up the stairs. Den had given Sam Cas' number years ago, in case anything ever happened, but hadn't explained that part to him. He had just said "just in case," and assumed it would never get to that point.

Here he is though.

John doesn't react to Sam's retreat, nor does he say anything about what Dean said, clearly too distracted by his anger to really take in what was going on around him.

"Dad," Dean said gently, helplessly hoping that he would be able to calm John down.

"I'm not your dad," John spat, "I don't have a faggot for a son." Dean winced at the insult, but it wasn't exactly the first time John had ever said it. It was just the first time John had ever directed it at Dean.

Dean didn't even have time to blink before the first blow rained down. And after the first, it was like a dam was unblocked and more and more rained down. A hit across his cheek, the kind which Dean knew would bloom to a dark purple bruise across his cheek bone. A kick to the back of his knees, making him lose his balance and slam into the floor. A kick to the ribs which Dean didn't think broke anything, but would definitely cause a sore spill of colour to appear there sometime in the next day.

With each hit there was an insult. Telling him that he was dirty, wrong, tainted, that it was against human nature and he was nothing more than a stupid slut who couldn't even feel things for people correctly. Dean didn't bother correcting his father when he suggested that all Dean felt for his boyfriend was lust. John just wouldn't understand and Dean knew better than to talk back when John was like this.

Even if Dean had never, and would never, do anything that his sex-repulsed boyfriend didn't want to, and lust was definitely not the reason Dean was dating Cas. It would be kind of redundant after all.

Dean couldn't say after exactly what it was that set him off. The insults hurt, but he had heard them so many times he was basically numb by that point, and the blows weren't exactly going to change something which they had never changed before.

But something…

Maybe it was the fact Sam was upstairs and knew exactly what was going on downstairs, even if he couldn't see, it wouldn't take a genius to add the fear, the anger and the loud noises coming through the open door of the dining room and get the right answer.

Maybe it was the fact Dean was finally tired of being treated like shit just because his dad was like he was.

Maybe it was the way John spoke of Cas, even if he didn't know his name. Maybe it was the way John spat out the word 'boyfriend' and taunted Dean, talking about how disgusting Dean's boyfriend must be to want Dean, how stupid, ugly, not right in the head.

Whatever it was, it gave him the strength to do something he never had before. The strength to ignore the insistent voice in his head - which sounds suspiciously like John’s voice - telling him to be a good son, to just sit there and take it, that he deserved it for all he had done.

Loving Cas was not bad.

Love could never be bad.

With a quiet growl of fury, Dean threw his aching body upwards, precariously balancing on his feet, his hands curled into fists in front of him. He felt dizzy, wavering on his feet slightly and his vision was fuzzy, but he stood as tall as his aching body would let him, his mouth curled into a snarl.

“No,” he hissed, “I am none of those things, and neither is Cas.”

John’s only response to Dean’s words was laughter. He clearly wasn’t taking Dean seriously, probably not believing a ‘fairy’ could be any threat. Dean wasn’t quite sure what was going through John’s head, he did train Dean to fight after all,he had a boyfriend that didn’t mean he had forgotten everything he had ever been taught.

“You’re both disgusting,” John said, glaring at Dean while he spat on the floor, “Just like every other lowly faggot out there.”   
  
Dean saw red. The spitting, the derogatory names, the hate. Everything. It was too much to ignore. It was too much to walk away from.

By the time the door crashed open, Cas barrelling into the room with clear panic written all over his face, Dean was sitting in the corner of the dining room, John unconscious in the middle of the room. His fists were bruised and aching, and all of his other pains were aching themselves known. He was exhausted, everything hurt, but with the comforting presence of his boyfriend there, all Dean wanted to do was cry.

Before the first tear ever managed to fall, Cas was there, wrapping Dean up in his strong arms and muttering sweet nothings in his ear that he could barely even hear. Cas didn’t seem to care about the blood which covered Dean - most of it his - he just pulled Dean against his chest, squeezing tightly like he was trying to squeeze Dean’s very being back into place, until everything started feeling slightly more real to Dean.

“Sammy?” Den asked tiredly, not opening his eyes or moving from his position in Cas’ arms. He knew he was safe, he knew Sam would be safe as well. Cas would have made sure of it.

“He’s outside in my car,” Cas said soothingly, gently rubbing Dean’s back. “I called Bobby so he’s probably out there with Sam. I made sure he didn’t see anything, but I’m not sure how much he heard.”

Dean nodded tiredly, already ready to fall asleep right there and then. Unfortunately before he could drift off Cas pulled back. “Come on,” he said with a fond smile, “let’s get you outside. I’m assuming you’ll be staying with Bobby?”

Dean nodded again, standing up with Cas’ help. “What about him?” he asked, his words getting slightly slurred as his brain got ready to shut off and get away from the entire mess, even if just for a few hours.

“Don’t worry about John,” Cas said lightly, his tone showing exactly what he thought about the man who had hurt his boyfriend, “Bobby and I will sort him. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure a doctor checks on him before he gets arrested for what he did.” By the end of Cas’ words his voice had turned to a hiss of anger and Dean could tell that if it wasn’t for Dean needing help, and the fact it was illegal, John would not have left the room alive.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dean said gently, taking Cas’ hand and squeezing it, “I’m fine, don’t even need a hospital, just some rest. You don't need to kill him.”

Cas clearly didn’t agree, if the quiet snort was anything to go off, but Cas did help Dean walk to the car, leaving the room with John in it without another look back.

“I love you Cas,” Dean said quietly as he curled up against Cas’ chest in the back of Bobby’s car. Cas was sitting next to him due to his unwillingness to let Dean out of his sight until he was sure that Dean really was okay, and wasn’t just lying, and Dean definitely wasn’t complaining about that.

“I love you too,” Cas whispered, running a hand through Dean’s hair, the gentle ministrations, Cas’ quiet voice and the warmth of his body enough to relax Dean into sleep, a small smile on his face as he lost consciousness.

Loving Cas would never be bad, no matter what people said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> Kudos and comments mean a lot to me!!  
> Have an awesome day/night!!


End file.
